dévoré par la passion et le désir
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Le doute s’empare de nos pilote et les aventure sexuelle et amoureuse se multiplie au seins du groupe …
1. Chapter 1

Dévoré par la passion et le désir

Chapitre 1 :intime obsession 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP Pari +ou – Dix lemon Je promet une chaleur intense

Couple :2x1, 2x3, 2x4, 2x5, 2x13, 4x3x4,…et plein de viol

Disclaimer :Pas de beau pilote pour Téyana snif

Note : on pourrait appelé ça une hot fic, mais c'est un pari avec ma meilleur amie Azaléa a qui j'envoie plein de bisous

Résumé :Le doute s'empare de nos pilote et les aventure sexuelle et amoureuse se multiplie au seins du groupe …

Intime obsession

Quatre

Voilà plus de trois mois que la guerre est finie et que nous habitons ensemble mais un grave problème s'oppose a nous. Le fait que Duo soit volage et recherche de plus en plus d'aventure plus sexuelle qu'amoureuse j'ai peur qu'il finisse par confondre l'amour, l'amitié et le désir. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et ça m'inquiète. Le seul vers qui il retourne souvent c'est Heero les autres dés qu'il les aura eu une fois ce sera fini. pour l'instant je m'accroche je résiste mais je suis jaloux, jaloux de pensé que pour l'instant sa proie c'est Trowa alors qu'il y a quelque jour il était dans les bras d'Heero…

Duo

Je ne pouvais expliqué ce qui m'arrivais en ce moment. Etais-je malade je n'en avais aucune idées mais une seul chose m'habitais l'esprit de la luxure, le plaisir, faire souffrir tout ce qui pouvait m'excité était thème a être vécu. Je ne pouvais m'en empêché a présent c'est Trowa qui me faisait envie ce qui déplaisait fortement a Quatre pourtant quand je m'imposait un but je l'atteignais. Mais avec Heero c'était différent, je revenais toujours vers lui même après avoir été voir ailleurs ce qu' il ignorait heureusement car il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Bien sûre pour garder le secret sur mon état…

Trowa

Pour le moment j'avais peur de croisé Duo, je sentais ses regards et ses envie j'avais peur qu'il finisse par me sauté dessus et je voyais Quatre devenir jaloux …qu'est-ce que tout cela voulais dire. Il était temps que j'aie voir Duo pour analysé la situation espérant ne pas finir dans son lit…

-Duo je peux te parler s'il te plaît

-bien sûre Trowa je t'en prie entre dit-il avec un air assez déplaisant

-Duo, je…Je fut soudain incapable de dire un mot car mes lèvres furent bientôt sellée pas un baiser …

-tais toi les actes sont mieux que les paroles …

Duo

Je l'embrassais enfin je l'avais dit que j'avais toujours ce que je voulais

-oh Trowa je te désire …

-non je ne peux pas imagine si les autres nous surprenne que dirait Heero

-il ait parti avec Wufei et Quatre fait la sieste il y a aucun risque surtout si tu me promet que ce sera notre petit secret et en retour je te promet que Quatre n'en saura rien allez Trowa juste une fois.

-non

Je l'embrassa alors stoppant ses protestations avant de parcourir son corps de mes mains soulevant ses habits. Il ne disait a présent plus rien j'avais enfin le champ libre a mes fantasmes

-n'aie pas peur dis-je sentant son corps frissonné et se détendre

Je continua mon parcours le déshabillant sensuellement avant de l'allongé sur mon lit totalement nu et de m'allongé sur lui après avoir quitté mes habits. Je le parcouru ensuite de baiser Trowa lui se laissait aller a mes caresses sans même y participé ce qui je dois dire me permettais de m'y mettre totalement. Et tandis que je parcourais son corps je sentais son membre se durcire grâce au pseudo-plaisir que je lui faisais ressentir les battement de mon cœur s'accélérait et je me sentais bien j'avais l'impression de voler. Mes geste furent bientôt plus osé et j'arriva enfin près de son intimité ou j'introduisis progressivement plusieurs doigts avant de m'y imposé complètement en le pénétrant commençant un vas et viens qui ne fit qu'accroître mon plaisir après m'être vider en lui je me retira le laissant là avant de me doucher et de me rhabillé

-merci Trowa a présent dépêche toi de t'habiller et de sortir d'ici…

Trowa

Certes il m'avait remercier mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir assouvit tout ses désirs apparemment je ne lui avais pas suffit je me sentais atrocement mal a présent, je me releva et enfila un peignoir avant de me dirigé vers la chambre que je partageais avec Quatre en silence désireux de ne pas le réveillé avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain prenant au passage des habits propre dans l'armoire. Je me glissa sous le jet d'eau bouillante avant de me mettre a pleurer je ne me sentais pas bien comment avais-je pu faire ça alors que j'aimais Quatre je regrettais tellement…

Quatre

Je me réveilla entendant le bruit de la douche, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvris la porte

-Trowa, ça ne va pas lui demandais-je

-si, si ça va sors s'il te plaît me dit-il empressant

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi ? Je m'exécutas donc et quitta la salle de bain qu'est-ce qui pouvait le déstabilisé a ce points je me décida a aller voir Duo je savais que je n 'aurais pas du dormir que lui avait-il fait ?

J'entra alors dans la chambre sans frappé Duo était couché sur son lit

-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Trowa lui dis-je méchamment

-je t'avais dis mon chère Quatre que tout ce que je voulais, je l'obtenais me dit-il sadiquement

-chien…

-j'aime cette attitude, tu sais Quatre tu n'est pas si mal je crois que j'ai trouvé ma prochaine proie…

-ne compte pas la dessus l'interrompis-je

-me sous-estimerais-tu Quatre dit-il se glissant derrière moi je peux être très persuasif tu sais me dit-il passant ses mains autour de ma taille avant de descendre a mon entre-jambe

-ne me touche pas dis-je m'écartant de lui

-j'aime quand on me résiste mais ça ne dura pas longtemps tu seras a moi Quat-Chan que tu le veuille ou non

On entendit soudain la porte d'entrée et Duo se stoppa

-sors a présent et je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire a Heero ou tu me paiera très cher tu comprends ce que je veux dire Quat-Chan

Il commençait a me faire peur comme si c'était un deuxième Duo je ne pouvais pas resté là je m'évada sans plus attendre et m'enferma dans ma chambre totalement essoufflé et apeuré

-Quatre qu'est-ce qui te prends

-est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça ?…

-pourquoi, il t'a fait quoi ?

-encore rien mais je suis le prochain sur sa liste …

-je te protègerais il ne te touchera pas toi ?

-il t'a fait du mal n'est-ce pas ?

-je suis solide ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

Heero

Je venais de rentré et Duo m 'avait accueilli en m'embrassant c'était tout a fait normal puisque qu'il était officiellement mon petit-ami et se soir il allait me démontré encore une fois que j'était le seul homme de sa vie…

Fin du chapitre 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Dévoré par la passion et le désir

Chapitre 2 : sans hésitation

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP Pari +ou – Dix lemon Je promet une chaleur intense

Couple :2x1, 2x3, 2x4, 2x5, 2x13, 4x3x4,…et plein de viol

Disclaimer :Pas de beau pilote pour Téyana snif

Note : on pourrait appelé ça une hot fic, mais c'est un pari

Résumé :Le doute s'empare de nos pilote et les aventure sexuelle et amoureuse se multiplie au seins du groupe …

Sans hésitation

Quatre

Je n'étais pas rassuré, je me retrouvais seul avec Duo dans la maison, Trowa était parti voir Catherine, Wufei était chez Sally pour un check-up et Heero venait de s'absenté afin de discuté avec Lady une et Treize…Assis sur mon lit, je redoutais de voir Duo entrer, j'avais peur tellement peur mes mains ne cessaient de trembler. Allait-il osé venir ?Quel était ce désir si brûlant qui l'animait ?Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais il me faisait peur …

Duo

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais tellement envie de lui comment osait-il se refusé a moi jamais on ne m'avait repousser de la sorte je l'aurais c'était une certitude il devait être a moi rien qu'une fois. Le pêcher de tenir un ange contre moi et de m'introduire en lui était devenu une obsession, mon obsession. Rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêté j'ai peu de temps devant moi dans quelque heure les autres rentreront et a cet instant il aura été mon esclave …

Quatre

Plus le temps avançait, plus ma crainte augmentait, il allait en profité c'était une certitude. Je ne cessais de fixé la porte les yeux plein de crainte, si seulement Trowa n'était pas parti. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me protégé qui pourrait entendre mon appel ?…

Duo

Je savais que Quatre était dans sa chambre et il ne devait pas en sortir avant de m'avoir donné ce que je voulais ;son corps d'ange…J'entra dans celle-ci devant son regard apeuré

-bonjour Quatre, dis-je fermant la porte, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te promet que ce sera rapide et indolore

-je t'en prie Duo non ne fais pas ça me dit-il totalement pétrifié

-n'aie pas peur l'ange je te promet de ne pas te faire trop de mal dis-je sadiquement

Il se releva essayant de se diriger vers la porte mais il fut brutalement freiner par mon bras avant que je ne le jette sur le lit

-aller Quatre laisse toi faire dis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il se débattait

-je t'en supplie Duo , laisse moi ne fais pas ça

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus je parcourais ce corps tellement pur qu'était le siens ouvrant délicatement chaque bouton de sa chemise …

Sixtina

J'arrivais chez mon frère et bizarrement tout semblait calme. Je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et me rendis vite compte qu'elle n'était pas fermée. J'entra sans hésité tout était vide aucune trace de Quatre et des autres alors pourquoi la porte était-elle ouverte….

Je parcourus le rez-de-chaussée sans succès avant de me diriger vers l'étage. Où j'ouvrit directement la porte de la chambre ce que j'y vis me surpris et m'horrifias. Apparemment Duo n'avait pas remarqué ma présence et continuait a obligé mon frère. Je claqua brusquement la porte

-Maxwell, ordure, écarte toi de lui…

-Sixtina, je t'assure ce n'est pas ce que tu crois me dit-il de son air innocent

-sors de cette pièce salle chien dis-je lui administrant une paire de gifle

Il s'exécuta de suite et je me retourna sur Quatre qui tremblait de tout ses membres ….

-ça vas Quat-Chan ? Demandais-je doucement

Il se redressa et s'asseilla avant qu'il ne commence a pleurer

-mon bébé, je te promet qu'il ne te touchera plus dis-je le prenant dans mes bras

Comment avait-il pu changer a ce points j'en fait serment si il le touche encore il ne sera plus de ce monde …

Duo

Quel baka j'était, comment avais-je pu me laisser impressionné par cette femme si pilote de gundam soit-elle. Elle va me le payé elle n'aurait pas été là a cette heure je serais en Quatre. Si jamais je ne l'avais pour moi je la tuerais …

Sixtina

Je laissa Quatre se reposer et descendis voir le fameux shinigami. Je me dirigea vers le salon mais n'y vis personne avant de sentir deux bras m'entouré avec violence par derrière

-ne bouge plus Raberba Winner j'ai en main un couteau qui te trancherais la gorge au moindre geste brusque

-Maxwell arrête tes conneries Shinigami ça ne te mènera nul part dis-je

-tais toi et écoute moi…tu ne diras rien a Heero ou je tue Quatre après l'avoir violé tant que tu te taira Quatre sera en sécurité je n'y toucherais pas me dit-il avec la plus grande des méchancetés

-ok je te promet de ne rien dire …

-bien dit-il avant de me lâché

A présent j'en étais certaine Duo n'était pas lui même c'était le Shinigami…

Heero

Je venais de rentrer et je sentais l'ambiance plutôt tendue, Duo regardait Sixti d'un regard meurtrier, elle le regardait avec m éprit et méfiance et Quatre ne quittait pas sa sœur comme si quelque chose l'effrayait que c'était-il passé durant mon absence ? Que cela voulait-il dire ? Apparemment Quatre ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche mis a part sa sœur. Je me retourna alors sur Duo lui lançant un regard interrogateur …

Sixtina

Je ne cessais de cogité, il se jouait d'Heero, et de toute façon Trowa et moi étions là pour protégé Quatre…Que faire ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas rester sans rien dire alors que le Shinigami multipliait les aventures et les viols recherchant le pêché et le plaisir en restant auprès d'Hee-chan. Mais si je disais tout a Heero Quatre paierait les conséquences je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça …

Duo

Ma frustration s'atténuait et je remarquais de plus en plus les regards de Wufei que cherchait-il, on aurais dit un lion guettant sa proie et moi j'avais bien besoin de me remettre de ma précédente frustration. Heero quelque peut perdu par la précédente situation prit la décision d'aller se coucher Trowa prit le même chemin quelque instant plus tard puis Sixtina toujours accompagnée de Quatre. Alors que je resta un long moment a fixé Wufei….

Sixtina

Je laissa Quatre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Trowa et entra dans la mienne avant de me changer et de m'allonger dans mon lit quand soudain quelque coup furent frapper a la porte

-entrer je fut surprise de voir Quatre entrer avant de fermé la porte derrière lui et je lu tout de suite sur l'expression de son visage qu'il avait mal

-viens près de moi mon ange …

Duo

Après un long moment a l'observé je finis par me lever et lui dire quelque mots

-bon mais si tu n'as rien a me dire je vais me coucher…

-je veux ma part Duo, je veux être sous l'emprise du Shinigami moi aussi me dit-il

-très bien la prochaine fois qu'Heero s'absentera …

-non, tout de suite me dit-il

-c'est moi qui établi les règles est-ce bien compris si tu veux être sous mon emprise c'est moi qui dirige dis-je avant de se diriger vers l'escalier ….

Sixtina

Personne n'aurait pu comprendre la douleur que je ressentais a voir mon frère dans cet état encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas été au bout des choses. Quatre venait juste de s'endormir contre moi après avoir pleuré toute les larmes de son corps mon pauvre petit ange et dire que je ne pouvais rien faire ….

Heero

J'étais dans ma chambre me préparant a m'endormir. Mais j'avais un pressentiment, Duo était différent depuis quelque temps. Il était plus agressif quand nous faisions l'amour. Il me dominait simplement quand soudain Duo entra dans la chambre avec un regard noir, s'approchant de moi comme un félin approche sa proie. Je n'eux le temps de rien dire que je me retrouva contre le mur alors que Duo parti de mes cuisses remontait doucement vers mon entre-jambes embrassant mes lèvres du plus pressant des baisers reliant ses mains avec les miennes …

-tu es a moi a moi pour l'éternité me dit-il avide d'être en moi. J 'étais à présent a sa merci j'étais pris au piège. Plus personne n'aurait pu reculé face a lui. Il était de plus en plus assoiffé de sex. et il commençait fortement a me faire mal. Mais ses mains continuait a me déshabillé s'imprégnant en moi avant que je me sente soudain propulsé de sa force sur le lit et qu'il ne m'arrache fiévreusement mes habits s'introduisant en moi altérant son vas et viens avant de me laissé là. Où était passé ses gestes tendres ? où était l'amour…

Le lendemain

Sixtina

Il fallait que j'éloigne Quatre de Duo alors je me préparais a sortir. Trowa avait insisté pour venir avec nous et je dois dire que ça me rassurait quelque peut. Heero devait partir et curieusement Duo avait refusé de l'accompagné que préparait-il encore …

Duo

Enfin Wufei allait avoir ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il méritait tant mieux au moins je n'aurait pas a lui extraire de force les gémissements j'étais impatient de caresser son corps bien que je sentait qu'Heero commençait a avoir des soupçons sur mon état mais j'étais plus malin que lui et beaucoup plus sadique j'adorais ressentir sa souffrance et celle de mes amants. Il me les fallait tous, tout ces garçon qui m'entouraient devaient être a moi et a moi seul…

Wufei et moi étions a présent seul dans cette grande maison . Il était assis en face de moi attendant que je face le premier pas. Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'avais envie de le torturer de joué avec son corps allant jusqu'à le mutilé, sans que ça se voit évidemment. Je m'avança alors vers lui sans même le lâcher du regard

-tu as voulu et bien maintenant tu vas souffrir, j'ai envie de m'amusé un peu alors on va joué …Excuse moi le terme exact est je vais joué lui dis-je avec le plus grand des sadismes

-sans problème fait moi mal tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de la douleur me répondit-il alors

-ok, je ne te propose aucun préliminaire tu a exactement dix seconde pour entrer nu dans ma chambre lui dis-je alors que mon désir augmentait.

Et dix seconde plus tard il entra complètement nu. Je portait seulement un simple pantalon de cuire noir assez seyant je dois dire je sorti alors mes main de mes poches laissant aller deux paire de menottes

-approche Wuffy, repris-je tu vas souffrir a présent …

Il s' allongea sur le ventre et je lui attacha les mains au barreaux . Je glissa doucement mes mains le long de son dos avant de sortir un long fouet avec lequel je le frappa soudain de plusieurs coups avant de le déposé. Je caressa ses cuisses remontant doucement vers son entre-jambe avant de sentir la basse de son membre commencer a se durcir, du fait je le malaxa avant de glissé mes doigts dans son intimité, je m'introduisis ensuite en lui exerçant un vas et viens considérable voulant toujours aller plus loin et enfin je me vida en lui. Je me retira quelque instant plus tard continuant ma torture, je sorti alors un poignard gravant mes initiales dans son dos suivit du nombre du diable « 666 ». J'aimais l'entendre hurler et gémir de plaisir et de douleur ça me plaisais de le voir souffrir alors qu'il était mon ami. Mais plus rien n'était pareil …Je le détacha enfin toujours inassouvis

-tu as tout intérêt a garder ça pour toi Wufei si j'apprends que tu as dit quelque chose a Heero tu es un homme mort dépêche toi donc de te rhabiller et de disparaître d'ici tu as été un bon esclave dis-je quittant la pièce…

Wufei

J'étais donc ça un bon esclave je souffrais atrocement il avait été ignoble. Je savais a présent que Quatre lui avait refusé et que bientôt il allait le regretté il pouvait se préparer a souffrir …

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Dévoré par la passion et le désir

Chapitre 3 : De gré ou de force 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP Pari +ou – Dix lemon Je promet une chaleur intense

Couple :2x1, 2x3, 2x4, 2x5, 2x13, 4x3x4,…et plein de viol

Disclaimer :Pas de beau pilote pour Téyana snif

Note : on pourrait appelé ça une hot fic, mais c'est un pari

Résumé :Duo toujours envelopper dans sa luxure et le désir viol Quatre

De gré ou de force

Sixtina

Je devais partir d'urgence sur L4 et je ne pouvais pas emmené mon ange avec moi, j'étais inquiète, je le laissa avec regret auprès de Trowa qui était redevenu le seul en qui il avait confiance, mais il suffisait de quelque seconde d'inattentions pour que Duo revienne a la charge, surtout si je n'étais pas là. Je parti le cœur lourd et la peur au ventre….

Alors que a la maison Winner,

Duo

J'étais content, Sixtina était enfin hors des pattes et enfin Quatre allait être a moi. Cette nuit encore après le retour d'Heero je lui ai fais l'amour mais ce n'ai plus si attrayant il ne participe même plus il se laisse allé, il a changer c'était monotone …j'ai besoin d'autre chose j'ai besoin qu'on me résiste et qu'on me supplie je me sentais de plus en plus inassouvis Quatre devait être miens …

Trowa

Sixtina était partie me chargeant de la sécurité de Quatre mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant elle savait ce qu'était devenu Duo et ce qu'il était capable de faire puisqu'elle avait subit ses foudres comme nous tous mais de manière différente. Heero venait de sortir il devait ce rendre chez le professeur J et Wufei l'avait accompagné. Quatre et moi étions seul avec le Shinigami. Oserait-il tenter quelque chose ?…

Duo

Il fallait que je me débarrasse de Tro-man ou je ne pourrais pas m'occupé du cas du Quat-Chan mais comment faire pour l'éloigné ? Quand j'eu une idée si je l'enfermais dans le placard de plus il entendrait tout les cris de son compagnons quel sadique je suis. Je m'approcha alors de la chambre qu'il partageait et ouvris la porte

-Trowa j'aurais besoin de toi un instant s'il te plaît lui dis-je gentiment

-ok me répondit-il sans même ce méfier

-Trowa fait attention méfie toi lui dit Quatre tout bas pensant que je ne l'avais pas entendu

-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi lui répondit-il

Je m'avança vers le placard et l'ouvrit avant d'y poussé Trowa et de l'enfermé.

-Duo, non ne fais pas ça je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux dit-il frappant ses poings dans la porte

-ce que je veux mon très cher Trowa c'est ton Quatre lui dis-je sadiquement

-non si tu fait ça je dirais tout a Heero me dit-il se croyant plus malin que moi

-ok fait le et je tue Quatre lui dis-je alors. Il cessa soudain toute phrase pouvant me mettre en colère et je l'entendit commencer a pleurer alors que j'entrais dans la chambre fermant le porte derrière moi

-sors s'il te plaît Duo ! Où est Trowa me dit-il totalement effrayé

-dans le placard dis-je le poussant sur son lit a présent ta chère sœur ne viendra plus nous dérangé poursuivais-je

-non ne fait pas ça

-je vais me gêner dis-je avant de l'embrassé alors que les cris de Trowa résonnait encore et les coups dans la porte était incessant. J' espérais qu'il finirait par se détendre et a se laisser faire mais ce n'était pas le cas allais-je devoir sortir mes menottes ?

-je t'en supplie arrête me cria t-il alors que je commençais a le déshabiller

-laisse toi faire Quatre répondis-je le faisant taire d'un baiser

Je passa alors mes mains sur son torse défaisant un a un les boutons de sa chemise insistant sur le fait qu'il se laisse faire et qu'il serait de toute façon a moi. Mais il ne cessait de crier et de me supplier se qui m'excitais au plus au point. Il était a présent débarrassé de sa chemise laissant apparaître un torse légèrement musclé d'une couleur pure et innocente. Je vis soudain son regard azur devenir terne lorsque je défis sa ceinture passant mes mains dans son pantalon il s'arrêta brusquement d'hurler et de se débattre alors que je le parcourrais de mes baisers, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus été aussi tendre même avec Hee-chan. Je finis enfin de le déshabillé laissant apparaître un magnifique corps d'ange que je parcourais

de baiser et de geste passionné. Je finis par descendre doucement allant sucé se qu 'il y avait de rigide entre ses jambes l'extrayant de mon orifice avant qu'il ne se vide. Je le pénétra sans anticiper et me vida en lui avant de m'extraire de lui. Il ne bougeait plus, il fixait le mur, ses mains tremblaient. Je le recouvris d'un drap de lit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres

-merci Quatre….dis-je sortant de la chambre et ne dit rien a personne ok….

Il me fixait a présent, désemparer et je me sentais quelque peut mal a l'aise d'avoir été jusque là. En passant en face du placard j'ouvris la porte laissant sortir Trowa …

Sixtina

Je senti soudain un mal être me parcourir. J'étais dans la navette qui allait se posé sur L4 …Je venais de ressentir une douleur immense celle de Quatre. Non pas ça, Duo maxwell, je te tuerais…

Trowa

Duo venait de m'ouvrir la porte, je me redressa et sorti en vitesse avant de lui mettre deux coup de poings dans le ventre.

-tu n'aurais pas du faire ça me dit-il avant de me rendre mes coups

-c'est toi qui n'aurais pas du faire ce que tu as fais lui dis-je alors

-Uruseï baka et pas un mot a Heero ou bien…rétorqua t-il le poussant en arrière avant de partir

Je me releva alors et me dirigea vers la chambre avant de m'agenouillé au côté de l'ange

-Quatre dis-je avant de posé ma main sur la sienne

Il ne répondit pas et ôta ma main

-je comprends habille toi dis-je lui passant des vêtements alors que je sortais…

Ca allait être un combat long et difficile j'en étais contient mais je serais là pour l'aider …

Fin du chapitre 3


End file.
